Happy Halloween Indeed
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: A SG Halloween GrimmIchi Sidefic set in the SBB universe.  Yaoi, AU.


Happy Halloween Indeed: A SG Halloween GrimmIchi Sidefic

The door shut behind them with a thud and Grimmjow pushed Ichigo into it, mouth descending upon his neck and teeth grazing the sweet smelling skin there. Ichigo giggled and moaned at the same time, something that Grimmjow found amazingly sexy and stupidly hilarious at the same time. His little Strawberry had had a bit too much to drink at the party that night but it wasn't going to stop Grimmjow from doing all the naughty things he had been daydreaming about since he had laid eyes on him that night. He made a mental note to thank Shinji later for forcing Ichigo to dress up like this -thigh high fishnet stockings, shiny black booty shorts, neon purple thong, heavy and tight leather corset, X shaped nipple pasties and even fishnet gloves over his long fingered hands- and dancing tonight. Grimmjow felt like it was Christmas already as he pulled the long black jacket off Ichigo's shoulders and let it drop to the floor with a soft _swooshing _sound.

Ichigo reached for Grimmjow's white suspenders, pulling on them and pressing his body flush with Grimmjow's as he opened his heavy lidded eyes and smiled. Grimmjow licked his lips slowly as Ichigo sucked his own lip between his teeth and giggled again.

"Yer gonna do _bad _things to me, aren'cha mister?"

_Oh. Fucking. God._

Grimmjow's cock was almost instantly hard, all the blood in his body suddenly pooling in his middle, as he realized what Ichigo was doing and he groaned loudly. They hadn't played games like this in a _long _time, not to mention Ichigo had never initiated, and Grimmjow had thought that Ichigo didn't want to do it any more. _Prove me fuckin' wrong,_ he thought to himself as a slow smirk titled his lips. He placed a hand in the middle of Ichigo's chest and forced him hard into the thick wooden door of the hotel room they had rented for the night. He leaned forward and flicked his tongue over Ichigo's full bottom lip and grinned when Ichigo sighed.

"I'm gonna do _terrible _things to ya, _little boy_."

Ichigo's breath came out in a shaky rush and he felt his knees go a little weak at both Grimmjow's tone and words. He didn't understand why, nor did he want to look too deep into it, that particular phrase turned him on so much but it did.

"Oh good." he breathed, placing a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder and pushing the fabric away as his eyes slowly moved over Grimmjow's face before meeting and locking with his eyes. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Because I've been _bad_." he whispered, dropping his voice several octaves and almost moaning the last word.

Grimmjow shivered and let his jacket fall to the floor. Ichigo's vision blurred for a moment and he blinked it back, hoping he hadn't drank too much to keep up the game he had just started with Grimmjow. In all honesty he had greatly enjoyed their role playing in the past but he had been too embarrassed to admit it afterwards. Thank God for good alcohol to loosen him up. He supposed the outfit had helped in deciding what exactly he was going to do, the corset screaming submissive boy-slut, and damn it all, sometimes Ichigo too wanted to get a little kinky. Grimmjow sure seemed to appreciate those times so he wasn't too concerned about it.

Ichigo ran his fingers under the suspenders, tugging at them but not moving them from where they sat. Grimmjow reached down and pulled one of the pasties off Ichigo's nipple, grinning when Ichigo winced but said nothing. He grabbed the back of Ichigo's head and pulled his hair to force eye contact and spoke in a smooth, deep voice.

"Suck me, boy."

Ichigo's eyes rolled briefly before he leaned forward and kissed gently at Grimmjow's open collar, moving down until he met the first button of Grimmjow's starched white shirt. Slowly Ichigo closed his teeth around the edge of the fabric near a small white button and pulled, using his tongue to push the button through the hole. Grimmjow sucked in a breath as he watched and felt himself grow even harder in his already tight slacks. Ichigo repeated the action, slowly, carefully, for the next four buttons, tugging the shirt out of Grimmjow's pants and finishing off the last two in the same fashion. Grimmjow was panting, one hand clenched in a fist at his side as the other holding his weight against the door. Holy fuck, when had Ichigo learned to do that?

Ichigo suddenly dropped to his knees, hands reaching up to unbuckle Grimmjow's belt and slowly pulling it free from the loops. Grimmjow watched the top of Ichigo's head as he worked and grinned when sepia eyes looked up at him. Ichigo's tongue flicked out over his bottom lip as he reached for the snap on Grimmjow's slacks and flipped it open, one finger trialing down over the shut zipper hidden by the thin flap of cloth.

"Fuck." Grimmjow muttered when Ichigo palmed his erection through the slacks, the thick member trapped between cloth and thigh.

Ichigo leaned forward and mouthed the head of Grimmjow's cock through his pants and Grimmjow shut his eyes, barely containing a shudder that wanted to course through his body. Ichigo pulled the catch of the zipper into his mouth with his tongue and grasped it with his teeth before tugging it down at an agonizingly slow pace, the entire time pressing the heel of his hand against the middle of Grimmjow's cock. When Grimmjow's zipper was finally all the way down, Ichigo reached two fingers inside the slit in Grimmjow's briefs and caressed the top of the base of Grimmjow's cock. Grimmjow grunted and raised his fist, flexing his fingers a moment before grabbing Ichigo's hair and tugging backwards.

"I said suck." he growled with impatience and Ichigo grinned up at him.

"Yes, Sir."

In a flash Grimmjow's cock was freed and encased in velvet heat, Ichigo's tongue curling over the head as he slowly sucked Grimmjow in, bobbing his head and reaching up to fist the base of the thick member. Ichigo stroked up with his hand as he pulled his mouth back, twisting his hand, tilting his head and swirling his tongue before descending once more. Grimmjow couldn't stop his hips from bucking and Ichigo's head thudded into the door. The younger man pulled off Grimmjow's cock and glared up at him for a moment before returning to what he had been doing and Grimmjow couldn't help but snort at the reaction. It had been so cute, after all.

Ichigo sucked him deep and hard, his cheeks hollowing and the lewd, wet sounds coming from the action making the both of them hot and eager to progress. Grimmjow rested his forehead against the cool wood of the door a moment before yanking Ichigo's hair and pulling him off his member. Ichigo looked up at him with a frown, his lips wet and swollen and his cheeks pink. Grimmjow groaned at the sight and took a step back.

"On the bed." he growled and Ichigo stood on shaky legs to do as he was told.

He started to reach for the corset, his fingers grazing over one of the buckles and Grimmjow grabbed his wrist, spinning him around and glaring down at him.

"Who saidja could take that off?" Grimmjow asked, his voice dark and bringing back memories of when they had first started sleeping together. Ichigo shivered.

"I…."

"Shut the fuck up and get on the bed. Hands and knees,_ little boy_."

Grimmjow dropped Ichigo's wrist forcefully and pushed him to the bed, a little shiver running down his spine as a flicker of discomfort briefly distorted Ichigo's face. Ichigo didn't waste time on that however, rolling over and situating himself on all fours as he had been told to do in the first place. He set his knees at shoulders width and braced his arms to hold his weight before looking back over his shoulder and up at Grimmjow. Grimmjow's eyes were on Ichigo's ass so he didn't notice the look Ichigo gave him, heat and lust making already dark brown eyes black. Grimmjow grinned and ran an appreciative hand over the rounded edge of Ichigo's ass, cupping and rubbing gently before rearing back to land a harsh blow where cheek met thigh. Ichigo yelped and grit his teeth a bit, still trying to watch what Grimmjow was going to do to him.

Grimmjow, however, had other ideas. He grabbed the back of Ichigo's head again and pushed it down, meeting more resistance than he though he would, before leaning forward to grunt a low and husky command.

"Head down and eyes closed." he said and Ichigo's breath hitched before speeding up. He wanted to watch, wanted to see what was coming.

Lowering his head Ichigo fought to control himself and not turn around and just attack Grimmjow. He had, after all, started this game himself and he would do his best to see it through to the end. Grimmjow licked his lips and reached up with his other hand, placing both of them now on either side of Ichigo's hips and pressing his thumbs into the supple flesh. A wide grin flashed across his face as he began to knead Ichigo's ass with strong fingers and blue eyes closed briefly when Ichigo moaned quietly. Grimmjow slowly got to his knees, his face now level with the current object of his desire. He kissed the back of Ichigo's thigh, pleased when the younger man shivered at the touch. One of Grimmjow's hands slid down from Ichigo's ass to clutch at the front of one of his thighs and Grimmjow's tongue flicked out, licking at the seam of the tight black booty shorts. Ichigo made a small, quiet noise and Grimmjow couldn't help himself. Gripping Ichigo's thigh and opposite hip tightly, he pressed the flat of his tongue just under the seam of the shorts and began to slowly lick up and over the fabric, over the curve of Ichigo's ass, and to the top of his hip, circling his tongue over the strip of skin between shorts and thong before grabbing the thong between his teeth and tugging.

Ichigo's breath trembled out and Grimmjow felt him sway on the bed before catching himself. Grimmjow's teeth scraped along the exposed skin and caught on the shorts and he began to tug and pull them down over that ass he was so going to pound raw tonight. He used the hand that had been on Ichigo's thigh to help pull the shorts down leaving them at mid thigh and trapping Ichigo's legs. All that was left in his way now was the ridiculous neon purple thong and he bit his lip at the sight of it. Ichigo was one of the few men in the world, at least in his opinion, that could pull that color off and still look absolutely edible for it. Grimmjow leaned forward and kissed the base of Ichigo's spine, lapping gently at the skin as he moved his hands into place over each perfectly rounded, firm cheek. He squeezed and pulled, opening Ichigo a bit and grinning when Ichigo whined at his actions. Not skipping a beat, Grimmjow spread Ichigo's cheeks and ran his tongue over the thin string of purple material, stopping briefly to prod at the beautiful hole presented to him.

Ichigo's arms gave and the front of his body crashed into the mattress, his back arching into the attention he was receiving. Grimmjow grabbed the string of the thong again and wrapped his tongue around it, pulling it to the side before licking Ichigo again, this time pressing his tongue harder and lingering over the puckered hole.

"Oh… oh _God_." Ichigo panted and Grimmjow pressed the tip of his tongue inside.

Grimmjow's tongue retreated only to push back in, this time deeper but only teasingly so. Ichigo's hand fisted in the bedspread and he tried to spread his legs further, growling softly when he was impeded by the shorts still around his thighs.

"Grimm…," Ichigo breathed and Grimmjow pulled back, sinking his teeth into Ichigo's ass.

"What did you call me,_ little boy_?" he grinned, enjoying yet another shiver from Ichigo.

"Sh… fuck. _Sir_. Please…."

Grimmjow pressed his thumb against Ichigo's entrance and chuckled.

"Please what?"

Ichigo's ass wiggled and waved in the air before he spoke again, his voice almost airy.

"Please… let me move my legs. Take those things off."

Grimmjow chuckled low again and stood, placing a knee on the bed between Ichigo's legs but keeping their bodies from touching save for where his hands still rested.

"And why would I do that?" Grimmjow asked as he began to slowly lean over the back of Ichigo. Ichigo turned his head to the side and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Just…."

Grimmjow hummed quietly and pressed his chest against Ichigo's back, angling his mouth close to Ichigo's ear.

"Didn't you just tell me you've been bad?" he whispered. "Your lucky I'm not into tying people up,_ little boy_."

Grimmjow scraped his bottom teeth across the sensitive skin behind Ichigo's ear and rolled his hips, pressing his still uncovered and very erect cock against Ichigo's backside as he did so. Ichigo's back arched further and his plump bottom lip disappeared between his teeth as he tried to stifle what would most likely have been a loud and delicious moan.

"You're not gettin' what you want till I'm good and ready to give it to you." Grimmjow added before sitting back and grabbing his own cock, using one hand to spread Ichigo again so that he could rub the head up and down Ichigo's crack.

He didn't give Ichigo a chance to enjoy that though before he was back on the floor, tonguing that perfect ass again. Ichigo's hips rolled back into him and he heard him whimper/moan into the sheets as he struggled to yet again spread his legs wider. As nice as it would have been to open Ichigo as wide as the surprisingly flexible redhead could go Grimmjow was quite enjoying having him at his mercy like this. It brought back so many delicious memories. Grimmjow pulled the thong aside, letting Ichigo's sac drop but keeping his cock trapped by the thin fabric, and dipped low, pressing his tongue against Ichigo's perineum before moving it up and over his ass again. Ichigo's body stiffened before he felt like his bones had turned to rubber. He wasn't sure how much longer he wanted to continue playing this game anymore. He just wanted Grimmjow inside of him. Now.

"Shit… Grimm… _Sir_! Fuck…."

"Hmm?" Grimmjow hummed, slipping two fingers into his own mouth and wetting them before placing them at Ichigo's entrance. He pressed them against it, the tips slipping easily inside, and held them there.

"Nngh-ah! Yes! Fuck, goddamn Grimm… Sir. Fuck me."

"Mmm. Like this?" Grimmjow asked, sliding the two fingers in as far as he could and curling them.

Ichigo nodded his head frantically. "Yes. Yes like that. Please."

Grimmjow's fingers pressed against the surprisingly largely swollen prostate and he felt Ichigo's body jerk forward.

"Nnngh-AH! FUCK!"

Grimmjow pulled his hand back before sliding it in again, this time pressing hard against the prostate and rubbing it with the tips of his fingers. Ichigo's breath rushed out of him and he lay motionless for a moment before his hips jerked back and he began to fuck himself on Grimmjow's hand, a low string of curses and moans slipping passed his lips as he did so. Grimmjow's control was slipping and he palmed his own cock briefly before leaning forward to lick the back of Ichigo's shoulder.

"F… fu… Gri…," Ichigo panted and Grimmjow licked his ear lobe.

"What was that?" he husked.

Ichigo's hips rolled and dipped and he bit into the bedspread as he said in a rush and quiet voice, "Fuck me. Fuck me._ Fuck me_."

That last tiny bit of control Grimmjow had held precariously by a thread as he grunted, "_Fuck me_, what?"

Ichigo let out a sob before dropping the blanket from his mouth and opening his eyes, looking back at Grimmjow and answering in an almost furious and desperate sounding voice.

_"Fuck me, Sir. Please."_

Grimmjow reared back, not bothering with any kind of lubricant and instead spitting into his hand and running it over his cock before yanking out his fingers and shoving it deep and hard inside Ichigo. Ichigo cried out, his eyes snapping shut again as pain and pleasure washed over him and made him tremble. Grimmjow didn't waste any time, pulling back and snapping his hips forward again, his eyes rolling back into his head as he didn't even know what tumbled out of his mouth. The only thing he could hear now was the loud and constant sounds coming from Ichigo. Panting moans, wracking sobs, deep, guttural groans, and loud pleading curses. _Faster, harder, Oh God Grimm MORE!_

"Fuckin'…," Grimmjow started, head tipping back and sweat starting to trickle down his back.

"I'm… I'm cum... cumming…." Ichigo said brokenly and Grimmjow growled, leaning forward again and gripping the base of Ichigo's cock.

"Not fuckin' yet, damn it." he grit out and felt Ichigo's dick pulse with false release.

Ichigo sobbed and pressed his face into the mattress as his hips began to work faster against Grimmjow's thrusts. Grimmjow picked up his speed, unable to hold back his need to pound Ichigo as hard as he could and for as long as he could. He felt heat in his belly curl and coil, tightening as liquid fire spread out through his veins. He let go of Ichigo's cock and grabbed his hips, grunting and groaning as he upped the pace even further. And with one final movement his body ceased to exist and he released with a loud and triumphant cry that mixed and mingled with Ichigo's. The both of them were frozen in place, Grimmjow's head thrown back, thick muscles trembling with the force of his orgasm and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. Ichigo, ass it the air, face pressed deep into the mattress as he fought for breath and his body put up a valiant effort of staying upright.

Ichigo lost his balance finally, falling to his side in a boneless heap and not even able to grin when Grimmjow groaned deep in his chest and joined him on the bed almost seconds later. Neither of them were sure how long it took to calm down, how long it took to regain their senses. Ichigo tried and failed to lift an arm and decided that he needed more time before he could do that. He opened his eyes instead and looked at Grimmjow, a slow grin titling his lips when he noticed that Grimmjow was on the verge of passing out.

"You might want to take those clothes off first. Sir." he whispered.

Grimmjow grunted and slittled one eye open to look at Ichigo. "Yer one ta talk."

Ichigo chuckled and tried again to lift his arm, finally managing to reach out and touch Grimmjow's chin. He turned the man's face so that he could look him in both squinted eyes and smiled softly at him.

"I love you so much." he whispered, his own eyes starting to drift closed as sleep began to take him.

Grimmjow smiled warmly and grabbed Ichigo's hand, kissing the tips of his fingers before resting the warm hand against his cool and wet chest.

"Love you too, Ichi." he whispered back and closed his own eyes.

* * *

A/N So I know a lot of you might have been wanting to see what Grimm did after the Halloween party with Ichi and you all can thank Storm and her awesome pic of Sorin for prodding my into doing this :D You all should go check it out, it's awesomeness. Anywho, I'm exhausted Duckies, as most of you might have been able to tell from the author note update for Solid Gold. But I'm happy to have finally finished this and I hope that everyone enjoys it :D Penny go die now, 'kay? ;p

~Penny


End file.
